


Daddy Gabirel AU

by Megatron359



Series: Elizabeth Angelos: Tales of the Chapter Master's Daughter [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatron359/pseuds/Megatron359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start to a new Life, the Imperium has found long lost technology to clone humans. Its experimenting for years during the events taking place At Planet Tartarus, Kronus, The Kaurava System. The fruits of the Adpetus Mechanicus labour was put to work when first clone halted and given a chance to be a new being when the Genes of a mystery Woman and the now Chapter master Gabirel Angelos are put to work. Will the first Daughter of a chapter master start a new legend connected to the Legendary Daughters of the Primarchs, or will Chaos have its way and Stop this in its track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Gabirel AU

**Author's Note:**

> As Normal I Would love some feedback on my work, either here or in my Askbox on Tumblr. I want to improve and give you what I consider my best work. Sometimes i need a bit of help doing that, But I would love to know if I am staying at Track and you find it easy to read, because we are all happy when we can meet in the middle and find a balance. But here is the start of a small Series i will say, Of a female Astarte who one day, will fear not the Enemies of the Imperium. Who will Live her life how she chooses and Remain loyal to Senior Command chain of The Blood Ravens, Her Father, the Sisters of Thousand Virtures and Most important The Emperor of man.

Much of the Adeptus Mechanicus experimenting on the Adeptus Astarties Geneseeds, trying to errors in the Geneseeds that have noted since the Great Crusade. Much of the experimenting have resulted in failure, but a greater understanding has be learned as they continued well into the 41st Millennium as newer seeds were not as problematic as before.

Reports came in that already existing chapters with some of the newer gene seeds were seeing much more of a stable transition for newer recruits. The results have greatly improved several of the original first founding Chapters Such as the Ultramarines and Blood Angels. However, the inquisition kept a very watchful eye on this process, especially on the some of the “unknown” founding chapters. The Blood Ravens have been under heavy watch from the Inquisition since the 3rd Aurliean Crusade that hang heavy in Sub sector Aurliea.

Lord General Castor and his Regiment remained the Sector to aid in relief efforts as well as policing the sector of enemy threats. Much of the Blood Ravens that were fit for duty did their best in helping, but most were kept in enclosed location on Meridian. This location was to be used for the Chapter’s new Fortress and Base of Operations in the Sector. Governess Derosa approved of the idea since the Blood Ravens stood their ground, refusing to abandon the sector to its fate, despite the odds of them being destroyed.

Much of the newer Recruits for the Blood Ravens were from Meridian, and as both the sub sector and The Blood Ravens licked their wounds, things were far from peaceful. Some of the recent experimenting on the Blood Raven Gene seed resulted in a freak cloning accident. The sample they used came from Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos, the most loyal of Blood Ravens, the clone however wasn’t male. 

When it arrived, it came as a shock for whole Chapter; a small young child was brought to them as well as a fresh supply of gene seeds. The child was name Elizabeth Angelos, Daughter of Gabriel Angelos; she looked to be 8 years old, she was frightened of all those in front of her. It was no secret that all Space Marine Chapters knew about the daughters of the Primarchs, but a daughter to a Space Marine Chapter master was new.

Gabriel, who stood in the centre of the welcoming group of himself, Sergeant Tarkus, recently promoted to Sternguard Sergeant. As well in the Group, Sergeant Thaddeus, promoted to Vanguard Sergeant, Scout Sergeant Cyrus came, only keep Thaddeus inline. Governess Derosa was also present, she taken interest in the chapter’s dealings in the subsector, only because the Blood Ravens have seen the past dealings of the Meridian itself. 

A Techpriest that came with the new Gene seeds walked out of the Thunderhawk that transported him and his cargo to Blood Raven’s new fortress. Gabriel watched as the Techpriest walked towards him, a small figure with a pony tail keeping her Crimson Red hair in check. She looked at the Welcome Wagon that greeted her; she tried to back away, looking at the space marines very nervously. When the welcome wagon was informed what cause her existence, Gabriel slowly walk away from the group, slowly heading to the Thunderhawk.

“Little one, there is no need to be scared, you are safe here with us, I am Chapter Master... Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens, I won’t hurt you.” Gabriel said gently, approaching the ramp of the transport, only to stop and kneel down in front of the ramp. Elizabeth poked her head from behind the wall, and looked at Gabriel, frighten to such a large man looking at her, but at the same time, felt a kindred spirit in him. Gabriel looked up at her with a soft smile on his face, his sergeants remains respectively quiet. “What is your name young one?” He asked gently and quietly. 

“E-E-Eliza-Elizabeth, Elizabeth Ange-Angelos, mister Gabriel sir… are you my mummy?” Elizabeth looked at him scared, on the verge of tears from her fear; Gabriel chuckled, as did most of the Sergeants minus Cyrus, who was unimpressed. “No Elizabeth, I am not your mummy, I am your father, can you please come out of the transport so I may get a better look of you?” Gabriel said gently, parting his arms to offer a hug. At first, Elizabeth stood still, staring at Gabriel, slowly and nervously she walked out of her hiding stop.

Inch by inch, Elizabeth took a step slowly, revealing her outfit of a plain Red long sleeve shirt with the Blood Ravens emblem with matching pants and boots. She stopped half way down the ramp; she felt the eyes of the others in the welcome wagon… Especially Cyrus’ Biotech eye staring at her. She saw the others smile at her and giving her an encouraging nod, Elena Derosa clapped slowly, which the Sergeants slowly joined in. This was enough for Elizabeth to slowly smile and continue to walk, she didn’t get far before Gabriel gently pulled her into a hug. 

He held a firm grip around her as he picked her up, carefully bringing her up to his chest. Slowly, Gabriel brought Elizabeth to the group, stroking her hair; the Tech Priest began to explain what happened. “Cloned from the Gene seed we have of your Chapter, we believe it wasn’t intended to happen, but it has happen and if she proves as loyal as Primarchs’ Daughters were, we may have more for other chapters.” He spoke in a mechanical voice, as several scouts took the crates of Gene seeds to the Apothecaries. 

Gabriel looked at the Tech priest puzzled. “An experiment that wasn’t meant to happen, I wasn’t aware the Adeptus Mechanicus took such work without approval of the Inquisition’s orders.” Gabriel said as Governess Derosa looked the Tech priest annoyed, the Inquisition had made many orders that seem to do harm towards the Blood Ravens. There was always trouble when the Inquisition was involved with the Blood Ravens, the destruction of the Daemon Relic of Tartarus and its daemon had left the Chapter in an extremely bad way.

Much of the deaths of the Blood Raven’s Chapter had been from the defeat of the Kaurava Campaign, losing 5 full companies of their forces. Worse came when threat of Tyranids started attacking the training grounds of the Chapter and the homes of those living in the sub sector Aurliea. Rebuilding from all the reduced numbers they suffered will be a long job, but Gabriel was to do this task to the best of his ability. But a new challenge has arrived and Gabriel was pondering if he can handle this big task, and raising a daughter.

Gabriel gently hands Elizabeth over to Thaddues for a moment; Elizabeth looks at Thaddues scared but Thaddues smiles at her. “Hello, What is your name little one?” He said, a gentle small on his face as lowers her down, just as Governess Derosa looks at her smiling warmly. “E-E- Eliz- abeth An-Angelos mister?” Elizabeth stammered, scared to meet Thaddues. “No mister, or sir, my name is Thaddues, Brother Thaddues of your Father’s Chapter.” Thaddues said calmly as Derosa reached for Elizabeth and gently took hold of her.

Derosa set her down next to herself, sitting down with her, Tarkus and Thaddues kneel down with them and Elizabeth looked at them all, puzzled as to why they were doing this. Cyrus joined Gabriel, talking to the tech priest about the current event, both Cyrus and Gabriel were curious about Elizabeth and how to bring her up. The flat reply of however you feel is right for her was all they got. But the Tech Priest did mention when she starts to mature within a course of 5-9 weeks, be ready, she will be strong. 

Not as strong as a Space Marine, but anything was possible, and she may develop into one of the many pyskers of the Chapter. The Tech Priest was taken back to his ship, leaving Gabriel and Cyrus alone to think; Gabriel wasn’t sure if he wanted his daughter exposed to war. But he knew at one point she will be, and she will need to be ready to face it, he looked at Cyrus and spoke. “I will train her myself when the time is right, it might be in our best interests, to have her watch and learn our ways now.” Gabriel spoke quietly.

“I hate say this Chapter Master, but I feel it’s in her best interest to be in educated by the Imperial Education System here on Meridian.” Cyrus said sternly, although he spoke as if Gabriel was one of his Scout marines, Cyrus made a good point. Gabriel pondered Cyrus’ words slowly, slightly annoyed but agreed with him nonetheless. Slowly Gabriel looked through the Dataslate, reading to Cyrus everything that was taught to Elizabeth. “Gabriel, it seems the inquisition is a step ahead of on her education by the sounds of it.”

Cyrus looked at Gabriel as he continued to read, both of them looked troubled but they remained steadfast in expression. “Cyrus, they have given her a formal education, it doesn’t say how but she has her education, but I think she should learn a skill.” Gabriel said calmly, Cyrus nodded in agreement, wondering as well. “What about that Relic you play?” Cyrus asked quietly, looking at Elizabeth, than at Gabriel who looked at Elizabeth, than grinned.

“An excellent idea sergeant Cyrus, she may have some musical talent to balance her combat skills.” Gabriel clapped his hands, seeing this as a chance to bond with Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at Gabriel; she was sat on Derosa’s lap who was straightening her hair out with a comb. Derosa finished with Elizabeth’s hair and let her go, Elizabeth took off and ran to Gabriel and hugged his leg.

“Daddy, when are we going to go home?” She asked, looking up at Gabriel with a curious face, Gabriel smiled and picked her up. “We are going to go now, but you have to behave, it’s a big place and easy to get lost in.” Gabriel said as he put Elizabeth on his shoulders, patting her head gently. Slowly the group readied themselves and the cargo to head to the new fortress.

Their transports waited for them, a Land Raider Crusader with extra armour plating, as 4 Rhino Predator tanks stood close by. Next to the space marine tanks were Derosa’s Personal Guard, 2 small squads of Cadian Shock Troopers with 6 Leman Russ Battles. For cargo transportation were 4 Chimera armour transport tanks which were being loaded by Cyrus’ scouts, 2 squads that were out training, 2 Rhino transport tanks waited for them.

Soon this large convoy was underway, heading westward from the landing sight, these convoys weren’t uncommon in this region, Orks still roamed the forests. Cyrus predicted that there was a reason for the Orks to remain on the planet. Lord General Castor and Gabriel had agreed and spent better part of a few years dealing with the problem. This agreement started since Gabriel and Derosa started the Chapter Fortress’ construction. Gabriel lifted Elizabeth up through the front hatch of the Land Raider; Elizabeth saw her new home, a massive castle like structure. 

“Is that our home daddy?” Elizabeth asked, in awe of the structure being worked on as they approach it by road. Gabriel poked his head out and looked at the structure and nodded. “Yes daughter this is the home of all Blood Ravens, though it is still being built, it is safe for us to live in.” Gabriel said calmly, as he watched and laughed as Elizabeth got excited, pointing out animals as they passed. The convoy managed to reach the fortress without any attacks but several of the machine spirits.

Waiting for the return of the Convoy were several of Gabriel’s honour guard marines, The Black-Flight Guard. These marines’ armour was Ebony is colour with the raven on their front outlined in sliver lining. Their shoulder pads much like their brothers, a weathered cream with their chapter markings on the right. Their left Shoulder pads bared a different emblem, an emblem of raven wings connected to a Warhammer. On their backs were large black raven wings, used for flight.

Storm bolters connected to their arms in a crimson set to match their robes. They stood tall and proud, force weapons in hand standing with their brother psykers. Rallied with this honour guard were the proud members of First Company, Blood Ravens’ Finest led by Captain Apollo Diomedies. A proud and honourable marine whose service to the chapter and the Emperor was unyielding. A noble man whose past was tainted by a dark potion of the Raven’s history.

Much like the rest of the chapter after the demise of the former Chapter Master Azariah Kyras. A dark cloud had toiled itself as all noble and honourable deeds carried out during Kyras’ time were deemed heresy. Though at first Diomedies disagreed with course of action, it was at a time of when his loyalty was in question. When he finally saw through Kyras’ deception when Planet Typhon was destroyed. He fell into despair and doubt on the space hulk The Judgement of Carrion.

Though Tarkus had brought him out of him, in secret Diomedies was gutted at his service under Kyras. Snapping back to reality Diomedies lead what seem to be the remaining Loyal Blood Ravens forward. Since that moment Diomedies remained humbled to be in Gabiral’s Service. Though slowly hints of his old personally began to shine through, he began to fight with pride in the Emperor’s name. The Black-Flight Guard stood with Diomedies in the courtyard of the new Chapter Fortress The Litany of Retribution.

“Brothers, are we expecting members of the Ordo Psykana to join us in welcoming our Chapter Master?” Diomedies asked as most of the present Blood Ravens took formation to welcome home the Convoy. “Afraid not Brother Captain, they have chosen to remain onboard the Chapter flagship to continue their work.” Spoke one of the Black-Flight Guard Marines, taking his helmet off as he looked around. “Very well, their work is important but this moment is to behold from the vox message.”

Shortly after the Blood Ravens had assembled to greet the convoy and the surprise it was bringing. The Convoy was slowly rolling into view as the Adeptus Mechanicus’ ships flew over head and towards the stars. Diomedies watched the ships leave before returning his attention to the Land Raider and Rhinos. In formation, the Blood Raven Predators and Guardsman Leman Russ tanks pulled in first. Followed by the Rhino tanks and Chimeras with the supplies, convoy guards including guests.

It wasn’t long before supplies were being unloaded and the guests making way towards the greeting party. Shortly Thaddues, Tarkus and Cyrus made their way towards Diomedies to explain what happened. Angelos made his way with Governess Derosa at his side and Elizabeth on his shoulder. Things were going to change for the Blood Ravens and in the future, all Astartes chapters. The Daughters of the Primarchs were legends like their fathers and soon a new legend will start.


End file.
